


Just Saying song preference (4/4)

by damnitashtonirwin



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-04
Updated: 2015-01-04
Packaged: 2018-03-05 06:27:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,991
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3109478
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/damnitashtonirwin/pseuds/damnitashtonirwin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A 4/4 song preference based on the song "Just Saying" by 5 Seconds Of Summer.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Just Saying song preference (4/4)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [chameleonmikey](https://archiveofourown.org/users/chameleonmikey/gifts).



**Ashton:**

_“You got a boyfriend / And he’s a total loser / All your friends tell you that he’s got no future / But they like me / Just saying”_

“Hey,” the voice of your best friend said, breaking you out of your train of thoughts, “What are you thinking so hard about over there?”

Removing your gaze from the mug of tea in your hands to Ashton sitting on the other end of his couch, you let out a small sigh and shrugged.

“I don’t know, man, just stuff,” you replied.

“Well, it’s obviously got you thinking pretty hard,” he pointed out, “Do you want to talk about it?”

“It’s just,” you sighed, setting the mug down on the coffee table in front of you before running a hand through your hair, “Some of my friends have really been on my back lately about (Y/BF/N).”

You saw Ashton’s smile freeze for a moment at the mention of your boyfriend. It was clear to everyone that your best friend absolutely did not like your boyfriend at all, but he still made an effort to be at least civil towards him when the two of them were in the same room.

“Oh yeah?” he questioned, “What are they saying?”

“Do you want the short version or the long one?” you groaned, earning a shrug in reply letting you know he was fine with either.

“Basically, they’ve been letting me know how much of a loser they think he is,” you sighed, “Apparently he’s not going to amount to anything. I don’t know man, I just wish they would back off, you know?”

“Why? Because it upsets you or because you know they’re right?” he muttered.

“Oh come on Ash, not you as well,” you groaned.

“Honestly (Y/N), I have to admit I agree with them,” he simply shrugged, as if he was stating that the sky was blue.

“Look, Ash, I know you don’t like him, but -“

“It has nothing to do with me not liking him, (Y/N),” he said, his voice growing stronger with every word, “This is about the fact that you simply could do so much better than him. I mean, what does he really have to offer you in the long run? He’s got a half-assed high school diploma and an ass that seems to be permanently glued to the couch. How is that going to support you if you decide to start a family?”

Staring back at your best friend as he finished his rant, you were honestly quite shocked about his outburst. You had never really thought about it that way, and you were lost for words.

“Besides,” he continued as his trademark dimpled grin spread across his face, “your friends like me way better than him.”

“Is this your way of offering yourself to me, Irwin?” you laughed, all the tension from his outburst gone from the room as soon as he had smiled.

“Would that be so bad?” he shot back, laughing slightly himself.

“I think I’m going to pass,” you smirked.

“Well, when you change your mind, I’ll be waiting,” he shot you a playful wink.

“Yeah, right,” you laughed.

“Just saying,” he chuckled.

**Luke:**

_“He barely takes you out / If he does he’s late / And when the check comes he always makes you pay / I’d never do that / Just saying”_

When Luke opened the door, he looked genuinely surprised to see you. Sure, you were supposed to be hanging out with your boyfriend, being on your first date out in forever, but here you were standing in front of him.

“Uh, (Y/N), hey,” he said, “Aren’t you supposed to be with (Y/BF/N) right now?”

“Don’t remind me,” you grumbled, unceremoniously pushing past your best friend and letting yourself into his apartment.

“Jeez, what happened?” he asked, wondering what could possibly make his usually happy friend this upset.

“What happened, Luke, was the same as always! First, he was 30 minutes late, and he didn’t even bother coming up with a good excuse as to why he was late. Second, he had conveniently ‘forgotten his wallet’,” you ranted as you plopped yourself down on his couch, air-quoting the part about your boyfriend forgetting his wallet.

“He made you pay again?” Luke asked incredulously, “That has to be, what, the third time he’s done that.”

“Don’t I know it,” you groaned as you ran a hand through your hair in frustration, effectively messing up your perfectly styled curls.

“So what happened? I thought you were supposed to hang out afterwards,” he asked.

“Honestly, I was just fed up,” you sighed, “I don’t know why I even bother taking the time to look good for him when he just shows up whenever he feels like it _and_ makes me pay for the date that _he_ invited me on.”

“Yeah, that’s pretty low,” he mumbled, “If I had a girl like you, I would never do that.”

A comfortable silence fell between you for a few minutes, before Luke broke it.

“Can I be completely honest with you?” he asked.

“Sure,” you nodded, “you’re my best friend. You can tell me anything.”

“Well then, honestly, I think you deserve so much better,” he stated, “He obviously doesn’t appreciate you. He treats you awfully, and it really makes me sick.”

“Whoa, way to put it out there,” you muttered, slightly taken back by this side of Luke that you rarely ever saw.

“What? You told me I could be honest with you, and I honestly think you should leave him. You deserve someone who would take you out any chance he got, because he wanted to spend time with you while showing the world just what an amazing girl he had,” Luke rambled.

“I don’t know Luke,” you sighed, “It’s not like he’s awful all the time, it’s just the whole date-thing he hasn’t quite figured out, I guess.”

“Just saying,” he muttered.

**Calum:**

_“Got a big house / He says he lives alone / But when I drove by I could see his mom was home / I got my own place (he totally lies to you) / Just saying”_

“Hey (Y/N), didn’t you say (Y/BF/N) lived by himself?” your heard your best friend Calum say, breaking your concentration away from what was happening on the TV screen. You looked towards the other end of the couch you were both sprawled out upon to see him looking at you.

“Yeah, he does,” you replied.

“Hm,” was all Calum muttered.

“What?” you asked.

“It’s just… I drove by his place on my way here, and a woman was letting herself into the house. I think it was his mom,” Calum replied.

“So? She was probably just visiting,” you said.

“She was unlocking the front door, (Y/N). Why would his mom visit when he wasn’t home and just let herself in anyways? It just seems a bit weird to me,” he said.

“Besides,” he continued, “why would he need a house that big if he lives alone? It’s got to have, what, at least three bedrooms.”

“He said he likes to have a lot of space. What’s wrong with that?” you mumbled.

“What’s wrong is that he totally lies to you, (Y/N). Well, it’s either that or your boyfriend is too much of a child to clean his own house and needs his mom to come do it for him,” Calum replied.

“Oh come on Cal, as if your mom doesn’t have to fight the urge to clean your place every time she comes over. It’s a mom-thing,” you smirked.

“At least I have my own place,” he shot back.

“Yeah, whatever Cal,” you snickered before turning your attention back to the TV.

“Just saying,” he mumbled.

**Michael:**

_“He says he loves you / But it’s all an act / He’s seeing someone else right behind your back / You know I’d never do that (he would never do that) / Just saying”_

Blinded by the tears threatening to spill from your eyes, you found yourself in front of your best friend Michael’s front door. You weren’t really sure how you ended up here, but your feet had somehow brought you to his place. Raising your hand you knocked on the door, silently praying that he was home. Luckily a few moments later the door swung open to reveal your best friend.

“(Y/N), hey, what are you – oh my god, are you okay?” he greeted you, instantly going from happy to see you to being worried once he saw your face.

Considering what to say for a moment, you let the silence fall between you before you couldn’t hold back any longer and a broken sob escaped your mouth. Before you could even blink the tears out of your eyes, Michael’s arms were around you, holding you tightly to him.

“Shh sweetie, it’s okay,” he mumbled into your hair, “Let’s go inside and you can tell me when you’re ready, okay?”

You nodded and blindly stumbled behind him into his living room, guided by the hold he had on your hand, and sat down, immediately feeling his arms around you again. You sat like that for a few minutes, feeling him slowly rock you back and forth while whispering soothing words in your ear. Once you felt like you were able to find your voice again, you broke free from the hug.

“What happened, (Y/N)?” he asked softly.

“He – he cheated on me, Mike,” you hiccupped, “he fucking cheated, he’s been seeing someone else behind my back for at least two months.”

As you broke down into another round of sobs feeling the reality set in once you had actually said it out loud, Michael visibly tensed beside you for a second before wrapping his arm tighter around your shoulder.

“He said he loved me, Michael. How do you tell someone you love them when you obviously don’t mean it enough to be faithful?” you cried.

“I don’t know, (Y/N),” he sighed, “He’s a dick. He obviously doesn’t recognize a good thing when he’s got it.”

“How could I be so stupid,” you muttered, hiding your face in your hands.

“Hey, no, listen to me. You are not stupid, okay? There was no way you could have known,” Michael softly said, grabbing your hands in his own revealing your tear streaked face.

“(Y/N), look at me,” he continued, tenderly placing his fingers under your chin to make you look at him.

“This isn’t your fault. It’s all his. You’re a beautiful girl, inside and out, and if he doesn’t see that, he’s the one who’s fucking stupid for letting a fucking amazing girl get away.”

“Thank you Mike,” you sniffled as a small smile crept its way onto your face.

“Any time, sweetie, that’s what I’m here for, bringing that smile back,” he replied, a smile grazing his features as well, before hugging you to him again, softly stroking your back as your tears eventually subsided.

“You know,” he murmured after a while, “Maybe I’m overstepping my boundaries here, but if you’ll let me, I, uh… I’ll help you get over it.”

“What?” you asked, pulling back a little to look at your friend, not sure you had heard him correctly.

“It’s just, he hates my guts, right?” he asked, receiving a nod in return; the two had never gotten along, no matter how hard you tried.

“Well, I was just thinking, it would really piss him off to see you move on so quickly, especially with me, and we’d be busy having the time of our lives while I cheered you up a bit,” he suggested, a hint of uncertainty showing on his face despite the confident tone of his voice. You chuckled a little.

“Thank you Michael, that’s really sweet of you, but right now I just need my best friend,” you replied with a soft smile.

“Alright,” he chuckled, “Just saying.”


End file.
